


Something New

by ErikaWilliams



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaWilliams/pseuds/ErikaWilliams
Summary: Aziraphale wants to add something to his and Crowley's relationship.





	Something New

Aziraphale sank with a sigh onto Crowley’s sinfully decadent sheets, folding his hands carefully over his stomach. Every fiber of his being was thrumming in the aftermath of pure bliss. He could have sworn that super novas had burst into creation and burnt out from those recent excursions. Swirling bright gold, shiny ember and gleaming copper, all to match Crowley’s eyes. The most beautiful sight in the universe.

Of course, there were no new stars, no new galaxies, just the two them trying to catch their breaths. Crowley was squirming in the bed next to him. As if he couldn’t get comfortable. It was really quite distracting. And pulling him out of that state of euphoria since Crowley was rustling the sheets and occasionally bumping him with his elbow. Crowley should have also been in a state of near perfect bliss. It was annoying, like Crowley hadn’t fully given himself over to the moment. He deserved better than to be used and then tossed aside while Crowley squirmed around.

“I think you left something in me,” Crowley said as he continued to squirm around on the bed. Like a snake that couldn’t get traction. Or like he had an itch that he couldn’t quite scratch.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Crowley,” he said while trying to maintain an air of dignity. And not laugh at how absurd Crowley looked while flopping around on the oversized bed. He would just continue to stare stately at the ceiling and not pay Crowley any mind. “You know I’m always very careful. No telling what any lingering essences might do to our constitutions.”

“Yeah, well, I’m telling you that you messed up,” Crowley said as he started rotating from side to side. “You left your wiggle switch in me locked in the on position.”

“I don’t have a wiggle switch,” he said defensively, but Crowley refused to stop squirming around on the bed next to him. He was quite distracting. Like he wanted Aziraphale to know that he was currently incapable of stillness. “Fine,” he said with an exasperated sigh. “Next time I’ll make sure to do a very thorough search.” He would leave no corner of Crowley’s essence untouched.

Crowley went very still and quiet beside him, and he sighed in the blessed peace. “Is that a promise?” Crowley asked reverently.

“Of course, dear,” he said, reaching over to grab Crowley’s hand. Crowley seemed to wiggle happily for a moment before he finally settled down on the bed. Now it was finally time to bask in the afterglow. The good feeling was already starting to fade away. Such a shame really, that it didn’t last longer. Then they always had to wait a while to get some energy back before they could go at it again. There had to be some other way to get a similar blissed out feeling that they could experiment with in the meantime.

“Crowley? Have you ever considered the possibility of the two of us having sex the human way?” Humans had been doing it for quite some time. They must be enjoying it or else the Earth would not be so populous.

“The what way?” Crowley asked from beside him, pulling his hand free. He didn’t think it was that strange of a request. They had tried new things plenty of times before.

“The human way.”

“Why would we do that?” Crowley asked him, rolling over onto his side to stare at him. He did look rather dashing in those silk pajamas.

“Humans seem to enjoy it,” he pointed out. They had been doing it without complaints for millennium, ever since the garden. He probably should have put on more comfortable clothes before lounging round in Crowley’s luxury bed.

“That doesn’t mean it’s any good,” Crowley pointed out pragmatically. Yes, humans had come up with lots of things that weren’t very good. Some were downright rubbish, but they had also come up with some rather marvelous things.

“They invented kissing,” he pointed out. He knew that Crowley enjoyed kissing. Crowley was quite enthusiastic about kissing and made sure to indulge whenever the opportunity arose.

“Just because they got one thing right doesn’t mean they know what they’re doing,” Crowley said obstinately.

“Really, Crowley, would it hurt for us to try something new?” They were running out of new things to do together. This was the last frontier for them.

“Fine,” Crowley said with a sigh.

He could have beamed with happiness at getting Crowley to agree with him. He rolled over to face Crowley, staring deep into those lovely golden eyes. Waiting for Crowley to make the first move. Waiting for Crowley to take the lead as he so often had in the past. He scooched a little closer to him across the bed and waited. And waited some more. Surely there was more to this than just laying on their sides and staring at each other? Otherwise he wasn’t sure why humans made such a fuss about this.

“So what are we supposed to do?” Crowley asked him as the minutes stretched out between them. 

“I thought you knew.” Why would he have thought something like that? Crowley had never shown any inclination towards that particular activity.

“You’re the one who suggested it,” Crowley pointed out. He had, but he had no idea how to go about it. Wasn’t like he went around peeking into windows or anything. Crowley rolled over onto his back and waved towards the wall which illuminated. 

“What are you doing?” he asked curiously as he inched closer to Crowley. 

“Research,” Crowley said and with another flick of his wrist, the screen split into twenty different subsections. Each smaller screen had a different video playing. So that was what humans did when they had sex. They seemed to have come up with quite a lot of ways to go about it. “The internet is absolutely filled with pornography.”

“I can see that,” he said as he moved ever closer to Crowley. Snuggling was safe territory and was probably well warranted at the moment. Besides, he liked the way Crowley smelled, and it would give him something to focus on other than the lewd displays on Crowley’s wall.

“Any preferences?” Crowley said, moving his arm in an open invitation for Aziraphale to slide in beside him. He sighed as Crowley curled his arm protectively around his back.

“Well, I would rather not change any equipment. Something like that might attract attention.” And it would be best for both of them to continue to lie low for another millennium or so.

“Good point,” Crowley said and with another wave of his hand two thirds of the screens were replaced. With more pornography, but this time there were no human females to be found. “So… see anything you fancy?” Crowley asked him.

He was trying to avoid looking at the screen too much. They were doing some strange things to his body. “I fancy what’s right in front of me,” he said before burying his face into Crowley’s chest.

“How would you know? You’ve never seen it.”

“Yes, I have,” he admitted shyly. “I may have peeked when we swapped bodies.”

“You did what?”

“I looked.” He nuzzled further against Crowley, suddenly grateful that at least he hadn’t turned the volume on. It would have been much more difficult to ignore if he would have had to listen to it as well. “I thought there was the possibility we might die and I didn’t want to miss my opportunity.”

“Just doesn’t seem fair,” Crowley grumbled, but he tightened his arm around Aziraphale. “Making me wait when you already peeked.”

“We can make up for it now.” Especially since all of those screens seemed to imply a complete lack of clothing.

“What about the bottom left one?”

He looked at the scene in question. “But I love you,” he said horrified, waving his hand to get rid of the offending screen. It just didn’t seem like something someone should do with an individual they professed to love. He snuggled closer to Crowley, burying his face in the soft silk of Crowley’s pajama top. Maybe this had been a mistake. Maybe they could just lay there and snuggle for a bit. Another delightful invention that he was particularly fond of indulging in. But he was still curious about what it would be like. And they were already in the bed, and Crowley was right next to him. And some of the things on the screen didn’t seem all that bad.

“How do you feel about the third one down in the next to the last column?”

“That one?” Crowley asked. It wasn’t like there were any wrong answers. It had been his idea to begin with, and he should be able to pick whatever he wanted. “What do you like about that one?”

“It just seems so...” he paused, searching for the proper words, “….mutually indulgent.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this finished a while ago, but then my cat got sick and needed surgery, so things got a little hectic at my house. But I'm trying to get back into writing now.


End file.
